


tyler is dead

by doubt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Implied Self-Harm, Repressed Memories, Suicide, etc etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt/pseuds/doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyler is dead

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god

tyler is dead.

_tyler is dead._

_tyler is dead!_ and that’s his own mind yelling at him but it’s not, what is it? that’s not him! those aren’t his thoughts! tyler is alive but _tyler is dead_.

tyler goes to the mirror but it’s not there. there is no mirror. there was never a mirror there it’s just a blank wall above a bathroom sink. there have never been mirrors on the tour bus? he doesn’t remember mirrors. he’s never seen a mirror or his reflection or his own face except in photographs.

tyler’s phone buzzes and he takes it out of his pocket. there is no front camera and there never was. front cameras aren’t a thing. he turns it on and it just says set up your iphone. this phone was never his because he never had a phone. he puts it down on the bathroom counter.

tyler tyler tyler tyler tyler goes back to the bunk area and his bunk has suitcases in it. but he got up four minutes ago.

tyler goes back to the bathroom and the phone is gone. he closes the door and tries to open it again and it’s locked. he rattles the handle and it falls off and there’s no hole in the door where it was. in fact, there is no door. there is no bathroom on the tour bus and come to think of it there never was. this isn’t a tour bus it’s a caravan.

tyler steps out of the caravan and turns back around and it’s a car, just a regular car. no van. just the car. his hands begin to sting and _oh no_ , there are scars all over his wrists, _no he forgot about this_.

tyler blinks and it’s night time and there is an ambulance with a young boy inside. his parents are standing by the ambulance and they look younger than they are. _is this when zack broke his leg?_ wait, _did_ zack ever break his leg?

tyler broke his arm when he was fourteen after falling out of a tree. they didn’t call an ambulance, they just drove him straight to the emergency room. the ambulance drives off and his parents are going to their car, wait, that’s tyler’s car. their car got totalled. and his hands begin to sting again and those aren’t scars on his wrists they’re open cuts they’re being daubed and stitched and one of them is along a vein.

tyler forgot that this happened. tyler forgets everything. did this ever happen? he doesn’t remember.

tyler shakes his head and he’s back in his bunk, and he can hear josh crying. josh doesn’t cry a lot. “josh?” he doesn’t hear tyler because tyler is dead. is that why he’s crying?

tyler gets out of his bunk and falls to his knees because josh’s bunk is on the floor. he opens the curtain and it’s empty but he can still hear crying, except it sounds more subdued. and further away. he gets up off the floor and exits the bus and there’s a church? that’s his church.

tyler goes into the church and that’s josh’s body at the front but josh isn’t there. tyler thought _he_ was dead? josh isn’t allowed to be dead. that’s jenna’s sobbing that tyler heard; she’s paying her respects, kissing him on the forehead. “you’re both gone now,” she whispers, and tyler hears her but he doesn’t know what she means. who’s the other one? tyler?

tyler and josh are dead.

**Author's Note:**

> also the thing with tyler falling out of a tree is actually his not remembering something correctly :) because doing so would be Bad :)


End file.
